Bis in den Tod!
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Voldemort hatte Hogwarts erfolgreich erstürmt. Nun rechnet er in der Großen Halle mit seinem ärgsten Feind ab! Beachtet bitte das Rating!


A/N: Das hier ist ein sehr blutiger und grausamer OS, der bestialische Folter, blutrünstige Morde und Suizid enthält!

Wer einen empfindlichen Magen hat oder schlimmer, unter achtzehn ist, sollte dies hier nicht lesen!

Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!

**Bis in den Tod!**

„Crucioooo!", stöhnte die Stimme von Voldemort genüsslich in der Großen Halle.

Stumm wandte sich das Opfer unter dem Folterfluch, der schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aufrecht erhalten wurde.

An der Seite standen die entsetzten Schüler, die mit ansehen mussten, wie einer der ihren seit einer knappen Stunde Höllenqualen litt. Einige Mädchen schluchzten dabei.

Man konnte erkennen, wie das Opfer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krampfte und seine Augen sich nach innen kehrten.

Entsetzlich war auch die Dekoration, die Voldemort befahl.

Über dem Lehrertisch hing an starken Seilen niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Kollegin Minerva McGonagall und dem Spion Severus Snape, sowie Remus Lupin. Dort hingen sie mit einem Schild um den Hals und einem schweren Stein an den Füßen. Auf dem Schild stand nur ein Wort: Verräter!

„Du hast mir schwer zugesetzt, du Sohn eines wertlosen Schlammblutes!", zischte Voldemort zu seinem Opfer und trat ihm mit voller Wucht in den Magen.

Ein ekelhaftes Knacken, was in der Großen Halle echote, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen verkündete das Zerbrechen einer Rippe.

„Sectumsempra!", sprach der Lord.

Ein Schnitt quer über das Gesicht des Opfers war die Folge davon und ein sehr lauter Schrei des Opfers.

„Es wird niemand kommen, um dich zu retten!", höhnte der Folterer.

„Keine Mami, kein Papi, kein Pate, kein Wolf, kein Lehrer", zählte der Dunkle Lord an seinen Fingern auf.

„Nur du und ich! Sonst niemand!", sprach er weiter und lachte hämisch aus vollem Halse.

„Crucioooo!", zauberte der Mann erneut.

Dabei hatte er ein exstatisches Gesicht und die roten Augen genüsslich geschlossen als sich die Lippen des Opfers öffneten, um eine Kakophonie des Schmerzes zu entsenden.

Voldemort kniete sich neben den geschwächten Körper des Opfers, fasste mit seinen dünnen, knochigen Fingern in die schwarzen Haare und riss ihn zu sich hoch. Dabei hatte er einige Locken aus der Kopfhaut gerissen. Nun waren ihre Gesichter direkt voreinander.

„Deine Mutter war ein dummes Gör. Sie könnte noch leben, wenn sie zur Seite gegangen wäre. Allerdings", er sah zu dem Leichnam von Snape, „war es vielleicht besser so!", fuhr er fort.

Das Opfer spuckte in das Gesicht des Peinigers. Dieser warf den geschundenen Körper zurück auf den Boden und trat ihm mit voller Kraft auf den Ellenbogen, der unter einem ekelhaften Geräusch zerbarst. Der Mund des Opfers war zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen, genauso seine Augen. Kein Laut schlich sich aus dem Hals.

„Weißt du, in gewissem Sinne bewundere ich dich, Potter!", fing der Lord in normaler Stimmlage zu sprechen an.

Voldemort faltete seine Hände auf dem Rücken und ging sehr langsam im Kreis umher.

„Deine Beherrschung ehrt dich, Potter. Meine Lakaien sind nicht so beherrscht. Sie jammern schnell!", beendete er den Monolog und zertrat ihm das Nasenbein.

„Reduktio!", rief Voldemort und zertrümmerte Harry seine Beine.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du fliehst! Nicht wahr?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, wobei sie nur rhetorisch gemeint sein konnte.

Die Todesser lachten hämisch! Wenige allerdings sahen mitleidig zu dem Jungen, der fast nicht mehr lebte. Darunter Draco Malfoy und erstaunlicher weise Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Deine Mutter war schlau, musst du wissen. Durch ihr Opfer konnte ich nicht an dich herankommen. Aber der Einfalt deines lieben Cousins ist es zu verdanken, dass du jetzt hier bist. Er wird reichlich belohnt werden! Schafft sie her!", seine Stimmfarbe veränderte sich sekündlich und wurde sanfter.

Eine Seitentür öffnete sich. Drei gefesselte Pakete wurden hereingebracht. Jeder, der die Personen einmal gesehen hatte, wusste, dass das die Verwandten des Jungen, der lebt, waren.

Unsanft fielen die drei auf den harten Steinboden der Großen Halle. Mit einem Flammenstrahl aus dem Stab von Voldemort wurden die Laken entfernt in denen sie eingewickelt waren. Ihre Körper erlitten starke Brandwunden, was die Dursleys aufschreien ließ.

„Schweigt!", befahl der Dunkle Lord mit einer harschen Handbewegung, was jeden Ton der drei sofort auslöschte. Ihre Münder waren aber noch immer geöffnet, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ihre drei seit also die lieben Verwandten von Harry Potter und du die Schwester des wertlosen Schlammblutes? Deine Schwester muss ja wohl sämtliche Schönheit abbekommen haben, so wie du aussiehst!"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Imperio!", befahl Voldemort auf die pferdegesichtige Frau.

Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen des weißhäutigen Mannes, als sich die dürre Frau erhob und vor dem Lord niederkniete.

„Nimm das Messer!", befahl er ihr und reichte ihr einen reich verzierten Dolch, den sie widerspruchslos entgegen nahm.

„Töte ihn!", befahl der Herrscher der Zaubererwelt nun.

Er deutete auf einen kleinen Berg, der direkt neben einem großen lag und wimmerte.

Langsam wankte sie auf den Kleineren zu, ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen, hob den Dolch und rammte diesen in die Brust ihres Sohnes. Dieser zuckte nur noch einige Male und blieb regungslos liegen. Langsam bildete sich ein roter See aus Blut um den toten Körper.

„Brich ihm die Zehen!", befahl der Lord der Frau und deutete auf ihren Neffen.

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, kniete sich ebenfalls hin, zog ihrem Ziehsohn die Schuhe und die Socken von den Füßen und drehte das Messer herum.

Mit dem Heft voraus zertrümmerte sie erst den kleinen Zeh, was den Jungen eine erneute Kakophonie des Schmerzes eröffnen ließ und Voldemort genüsslich die Augen schließen.

Ein weiterer Zeh folgte umgehend. Voldemort hatte seinen Mund zu einem stummen Stöhnen geöffnet und spreizte die Arme von sich, als wolle er die Schmerzensschreie des Opfers in Empfang nehmen.

Alle zehn Zehen waren gebrochen, der Junge wimmerte inzwischen vernehmlich. Die Frau kniete noch immer und wartete auf weitere Befehle. Voldemort hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen und leckte sich über die schmalen Lippen.

Sein Blick heftete sich auf die in allen Farben schillernden Zehen des Jungen. Langsam schlich Voldemort auf ihn zu, und stieg ihm noch zusätzlich auf die zerstörten Körperteile.

Harry übergab sich und sehnte sich die Erlösung herbei. Seine Mitschüler hatten den Blick abgewandt, selbst die Slytherins besaßen so viel Anstand wenigstens etwas bleich zu werden.

„Soll es zu Ende sein? Soll ich den Schmerz beenden?", fragte der Folterer beinahe zärtlich, als er Harry über die Wange fuhr.

Als Antwort erhielt er nur den Speichel, der mit Magensaft versetzt war, gezielt in eines seiner roten Augen gespuckt.

Die Reaktion kam prompt. Nachdem sich Voldemort die brennende Flüssigkeit aus dem Auge wischte gewischt hatte, trat dieser mit voller Kraft in die Seite und brachte erneut eine Rippe zum Bersten, die sich in einen Lungenflügel bohrte und diesen kollabieren ließ.

„Du musst noch viel lernen. Vor allem Respekt! CRUCIO!", sprach der Mann, wie ein Lehrer zu seinem Schüler.

Der Junge wandte sich schreiend unter dem Fluch. Seine Freunde mussten mit ansehen, wie er litt und allen war klar, dass es über kurz oder lang zu seinem Tod führen würde. Hermine, Ginny und Luna hatten Tränen in den Augen, als sie sahen, wie feiner Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel ihres Freundes floss. Ron und Neville knieten am Rande. Ihre Köpfe wurden festgehalten, damit sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden konnten.

Voldemort ließ seinen Blick über die traumatisierten Schüler wandern. Sein Blick blieb an Draco hängen.

„Draco! Komm her!", zitierte der Dunkle Lord den Jungen her.

„Mein Lord!", sagte dieser, nachdem er die Robe geküsst hatte.

„Brich ihm den Arm!", befahl der Lord und zeigte auf das einzigste, noch unverletzte Körperteil des Jungen, der am liebsten tot wäre.

„Mein Lord?", fragte Draco ängstlich nach.

„Stümper! Du sollt ihm den Arm brechen!", zischte der Dunkle Lord zu dem Malfoy.

Widerwillig erhob dieser sich und baute sich neben seinem Opfer auf. Er atmete tief durch und trat mit voller Wucht auf den Unterarm, das die Speiche brach und sich durch die Lederhaut bohrte, gefolgt von entsetzlichen, schmerzerfüllten Schreien.

„Du hast Talent, junger Malfoy. Du kannst dich wieder einreihen!", wurde der erbleichte Malfoy weggeschickt.

„Du da!", herrschte Voldemort Petunia an, „Geh zu dem Klops von deinem Mann!" wies er die Frau an.

Sie erhob sich, um dem Befehl nachzugehen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Ich habe gehört, sie haben dich mit Zuneigung überschüttet, Potter!", seine Stimme verriet keinen Spott oder Hohn.

„Ich tue dir einen Gefallen damit!", erklärte der Mann.

„Sectumsempra!", schickte Voldemort den Fluch auf Vernon.

Der Körper trennte sich der Länge nach auf, dass seine Innereien herausquollen. Die Schlangen aus Gedärmen flossen über den Steinboden, das Blut verteilte sich in den Ritzen und vermischte sich mit dem halb geronnenen seines Sohnes.

Einige Schüler fielen in Ohnmacht und mussten sich übergeben, selbst einige Todesser wurden unter ihrer Maske etwas grün um die Nase.

„Lilys Schwester!", sprach der Mann die pferdegesichtige Frau an.

„Setz dich rein und bedecke dich damit!", schickte er die Tante von Harry in den Brei aus Fleisch, Fett, geronnenem Blut und inneren Organen.

Gehorsam watete sie durch die Massen, die einmal ihr Ehemann war und setzte sich mitten rein. Sie zog die Masse bis an ihren Hals, als wäre es eine warme Decke in ihrem Ehebett. Vielen der Anwesenden stülpte sich der Magen um. Voldemort lächelte zynisch.

„Imperio Finite!", beendete der Dunkle Lord den Unverzeihlichen.

Ungehend füllte sich die Halle mit den entsetzlichen Schreien der Frau, die realisierte, wo sie war.

„Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Sectumsempra!", murmelte der Lord und köpfte die Tante des Jungen, der nicht mehr konnte und brachte sie dadurch effektiv zum Schweigen.

Langsam kippte der Körper zur Seite, dass das Blut aus dem offenen Hals quoll und sich mit dem ihrer Familie vermischte.

„Da bekommt der Begriff ‚Blutsbande' doch eine neue Bedeutung!", meinte Voldemort zynisch.

Sehr viele der Geiseln und Geiselnehmer konnten sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sie mussten sich gegenseitig Halt geben oder kippten einfach um.

„Ihr seid Flaschen! Alle miteinander!", empörte sich der Dunkle Lord und ließ seinen Frust an dem Bündel auf dem Boden aus.

„CRUCIO!", hallte es nun aggressiv, dass der Junge entsetzlich schrie.

Wut und Hass waren starke Emotionen, die boshafte Zauber verstärkten. Das konnte Harry am eigenen Leib nun spüren!

Noch immer erregt über die Schwachherzigkeit seiner Anhänger zertrümmerte der Lord seinem Opfer das Schlüsselbein auf beiden Seiten.

„Tut es weh?", höhnte der Mann und drückte seine Finger auf den Bruch.

„Willst du sterben?", bohrte der Mann nicht nur mit Worten weiter.

Harry wimmerte nur und formte mit seinen Lippen ein Wort: Bastard!

Die Reaktion kam prompt. Voldemort brach ihm den Unterkiefer und zog ihm einige Zähne.

„Gnade!", wimmerte eine kindliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Voldemort drehte sich nach der Stimme um und erkannte eine Erstklässlerin, die sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte.

Ein maliziöses Grinsen breitete sich auf den dünnen Lippen aus. Er winkte das Mädchen zu sich, die auch langsam der Anweisung folgte. Die Halle war ruhig und die Schüler verfolgten die Szene gespannt.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", fragte er das Mädchen sanft, die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Den hat mir der da genommen!", rechtfertigte sie sich und deutete auf einen maskierten Todesser, der ihren Stab in die Luft hielt.

Voldemort hielt ihr den seinen hin. Sie sah nur mit großen Augen auf den Stab, anschließend fragend in die schmalen Schlitze des Mannes.

„Du bittest doch um Gnade für Potter! Gewähre sie ihm!", erklärte der Mann.

Das Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um den Bauch und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Ihre tränenfeuchten Augen hefteten sich in die schmerzerfüllten des Opfers.

„Nein!", rief ein anderes Mädchen, „Sie ist doch ein Kind!"

Die Ruferin wurde festgehalten, da sie nach vorne stürmen wollte.

Voldemort drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie.

„Du bist eine Weasley!", stellte der Dunkle Lord fest, sie nickte nur.

„Draco! Wie steht sie zu Potter?", fragte der Mann ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sie ist die Freundin von ihm!", erklärte dieser gebrochen.

„Schickt sie her!", befahl Voldemort.

Langsam ging Ginny auf das Quartett zu. Dort angekommen schickte die Ältere das kleine Mädchen weg, was der Lord mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Wortlos reichte der Dunkle Lord dem älteren Mädchen seinen Zauberstab. Die anderen Todesser zogen den ihrigen und richteten diesen auf das Mädchen.

„Erweise ihm die Ehre!", befahl der Lord und deutete mit dem Finger auf sein Opfer.

Die Weasley kniete sich neben ihre Liebe, streichelte sanft über den geschundenen Kopf. Die trüben grünen Augen erhaschten die rehbraunen traurigen.

Langsam senkte sie den Kopf und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, nur die Ohren von Greyback zuckten alarmiert.

„Avada Kedavra!", flüsterte sie traurig und tötete ihre Liebe, aus Liebe.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie sie laut und richtete sich selbst.

Der Lord schrie auf, sein Herz leuchtete schwarz auf, genauso die Blitznarbe von Harry Potter!

In einem dumpfen Schmatzen zerbarst der Brustkorb von Lord Voldemort und fiel tot zu Boden. Zeitgleich wandten sich sämtliche gezeichneten Todesser vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden und erlitten einen qualvollen Tod.

Plötzlich hallte eine körperlose, rauchige Stimme durch die Große Halle.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt!"

„Das war seine Bürde. Er wusste davon! Die beiden haben sich für uns geopfert!", sprach Draco Malfoy und zerbrach seinen Zauberstab.

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


End file.
